bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story
This is based off the first computer animated feature film. Plot It is autumn, a time of brisk winds, crisp leaves, orange pumpkins, steaming mugs of cider and bustling football stadiums. Yes, 'tis the season for high school football, so this was a good time for Big Idea to come out with Toy Story! It's true, the calender has switched to September, and Sheriff Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear and all their friends couldn't be happier! Synopsis Woody is a pullstring cowboy toy and the leader of a group of toys owned by a boy named Andy. With his family moving away one week before his birthday, Andy is given a week-early party to spend with his friends, while the toys stage areconnaissance mission to discover Andy's new presents. Andy receives a space ranger Buzz Lightyear action figure, whose impressive features see him replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody becomes resentful, especially as Buzz also gets attention from the other toys. However, Buzz believes himself to be a real space ranger on a mission to return to his home planet. As Andy prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring one toy along. Fearing Andy will choose Buzz, Woody tries to trap Buzz behind a desk, but the plan goes awry when he accidentally knocks Buzz out the window, resulting in the other toys to turn against Woody upon accusing him of eliminating Buzz out of jealousy. With Buzz missing, Andy reluctantly takes Woody to Pizza Planet, but Buzz climbs into the car, confronting Woody when they stop at a gas station. As they argue, they fall out of the van, which drives off and leaves them behind. With Buzz still believing he is a real space ranger, Woody spots a Pizza Planet delivery truck and convinces Buzz it can take him to a space port. As Woody looks for Andy at Pizza Planet, Buzz sees a rocket-shaped skill game and jumps inside, thinking it's a real spaceship. Woody follows Buzz into the machine, but are interrupted when Andy's toy-abusing neighbor, Sid Phillips, arrives and operates the machine. Sid maneuvers the claw to snag Buzz, but as Woody tries holding onto Buzz, they are both are collected and taken to Sid’s house. At Sid's house, the duo attempts to escape before Andy's moving day, encountering Sid’s nightmarish toy creations and his vicious bull terrier, Scud. During one attempt, Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear action figures, and realizes that he actually is a toy himself. Disbelieving, he attempts to prove he can fly, but instead crashes down the stairs, and his left arm breaks off. Frustrated, Buzz is unable to cooperate with Woody. After Sid’s toys repair Buzz’s arm, much to Woody’s surprise, Sid appears with plans to attach Buzz to a rocket, but a thunderstorm delays the plan. That night, Woody convinces Buzz that he can bring joy to Andy as a toy, which helps Buzz regain his spirit. The next morning, with the help of Sid’s toys, Woody rescues Buzz and scares Sid into no longer abusing toys. Woody and Buzz then return home just as Andy’s mom drives away toward their new house. They manage to climb onto the moving truck, but Scud chases after them. As Scud tries to pull Woody off the truck, Buzz tackles Scud, leaving himself behind. Woody attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, who still think Woody is eliminating fellow toys, ambush Woody and toss him off onto the road. Woody drives RC back to pick up Buzz and as they return, the other toys realize their mistake and try to help them get in the truck. However, RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back and manages to throw RC into the moving truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the van, right next to Andy. On Christmas Day, at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, the two share a worried smile as they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy. Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Sheriff Woody *Bob the Tomato as Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Lunt as Mr. Gourd Head *The French Peas as the Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jimmy Gourd as Hamm *Jerry Gourd as Rex *Pa Grape as Sarge *Madame Blueberry as Bo Peep *Mr. Nezzer as Zurg *Junior Asparagus as Andy *Ermie Asparagus as Molly *Charlie Pincher as Sid *Khalil as Lenny *Archibald Asparagus as Slinky Dog Songs *''Better Than Friends'' *''Strange Things are Coming My Way'' *''Woody's Song'' *''I Couldn't Sail No Longer'' *''The Battle is Not Ours'' *''How it Used to Be'' *''Buzz Lightyear Theme Song'' Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *Despite this being a fall release, and even though this was released on the 30th of September, this episode takes place in October 2012, around the time of the release of The League of Incredible Vegetables, and around the time of the 10th anniversary of Jonah - A VeggieTales Movie. *To raise money and get The Great Escape! done, Toy Story was made. *Depending on which one goes first, all the original blue sky stuff and early character designs for this were in the works before even the last episode, A Chipmunk Christmas, was. Some of the highlights of the early stuff include Woody looking real fat (maybe someone forced him to swallow a 40 pound watermelon in one bite?), and Buzz Lightyear was about the size of a small pebble. *The reason why Woody left Andy may be payback for Lanny Wilson breaking up with Dennis in Celery Night Fever, and Alvin leaving Dave Seville out in the cold from previous episode. That episode was A Chipmunk Christmas. *This features a total of seven songs - four new songs, and three familiar songs. *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *Mr. Lunt's character resembles Professor Rattan. *On several airings of this on Smile of a Child, in the credits the Buzz Lightyear theme song was replaced with some background music. *In "How it Used to Be", Buzz's lines were redubbed. *Three songs are sung again. Those three songs are: **"Better Than Friends" from "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty". **"How it Used to Be" from "Celery Night Fever". **"The Battle is Not Ours" from "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen". *Throughout the episode, Woody's sheriff badge and the gun holster on his belt keep disappearing and reappearing. *The way how Larry appeared as Sheriff Woody, felt like this might have been another Western-themed episode, just like "The Ballad of Little Joe" and its sequel, "Moe and the Big Exit". *A lot of mentions and references from the previous episode are included here, such as: **The Chipmunks being mentioned a few times. **An advertisement of "A Chipmunk Christmas" is seen on a poster column. **Woody sends Andy a songbook that reads "The Best of Alvin and the Chipmunks!" **Merry Larry appears as a constellation, when Buzz mentioned the people saw a meteor shower. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works